Diary of a players imprint
by MaryAliceB1
Summary: When Bella moves to forks, and meets the Local Player of La push, what will happen when Paul Imprints on Bella, Will he continue hooking up with girls and dumping them, or will he change his ways for Bella  Read and Review :D
1. Imprinted

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you hope it**

**Read and Review **

June, 6, 2007

Dear Diary

I have been in Forks for a few months now. I was never one to fall for a guy I never met. But that all changed when I met him…

I was in Music World looking for the new Faber Drive album, that's when I saw him. He was about "5.9, muscular, and the most beautiful, godlike man I had ever seen. I was so busy looking at him, that when I went to move I fell flat on my but.

Paul's pov

I was in Music World when I first saw her, she had fallen flat on her but, and being the player I was I helped her up and was about to say something along the lines of 'Did you hurt yourself when you fell from heaven, cause' babe you're an angle',

But when I looked into her eyes gravity shifted, it was no longer holding me to this earth; it was my brown eyed angle.

"Are you ok?" was all that came out, "By the way, my name is Paul"

Bella's pov

Paul… His name was Paul. All I could do was stand there and stair. He had the most perfect, sexiest voice ever. I had been standing there for about ten seconds "Bella my name is". Great he was going to think I had something wrong with me now.

Paul's pov

'Bella my name is' She stammered that was so cute!

It was in that moment that I knew I had imprinted, I would do anything to make her happy, give her anything she wanted and be anything she wanted.


	2. Sound track to my life

Bella's pov

I shock his hand it was so warm… "Wow, your really hot…" I said and then blushed, realizing what it sounded like I said "I mean... Your temperature is really hot" I explained.

He didn't let go of my hand and I his. I never wanted to let go of his hand. His phone rang, so I pulled away my hand and waited for him to get off the phone.

When he answered he sounded really pissed off "What do you want?" he snapped "Yes I have the CD" it continued like this for several minutes and then he hung up

"I'm really sorry Bella I have to go" he apologized "There is a bonfire on First Beach tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come…. Like as my date?" he added the last part softly

YES, YES, YES! Paul just asked me out! "Yes I'd love to as your date" I said smiling

Paul smiled at me "This will be the best bonfire you have ever been to" he promised. "How bout' you put your number in my phone so I can text you later" he asked handing me his phone

I gave him my phone so he could put his number in also, I added my name and number, shyly I added a heart after me name. "Alright, I'll see you at seven thirty then" he said and then left with a sad smile

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, four o'clock, I had three and a half house till I saw Paul, As I though about it I dialed my best friends number "Alice, Its Bella, I'm back in Forks and I need your help"

Paul's Pov

I walked up the stairs to Emily's house and opened the door "Here's your stupid CD" I growled and threw it at Sam. "What's your problem?" he said jokingly "Nothing!" I snapped

Emily came out of the kitchen with a large pan of muffins; I just grabbed one and sat down in a chair in the living room. The rest of the guys made a mad dash for the kitchen while I stayed right where I was.

Emily came over and sat on the arm of the chair "What's wrong Paul?" she asked worried  
"I'm just thinking about a girl I met in at Music World" I said with a sigh, I really missed _my _Bella.

"I'm guessing she isn't just another girl to hook up with. Am I right?" she asked I looked at Emily and sighed "Your right" I whispered "When I'm around her it's different, I don't think about hooking up with her and then dumping her" I mumbled

Emily smiled "That's because you're in love" she replied. I sighed "If anyone asks you what we were talking about could you tell them I felt bad about dumping Jessica" I pleaded

"Sure no problem Paul" she said and I looked up to see Sam standing next to Emily. I glared at Sam "Don't you dare say anything to anybody about what you just heard" I snapped


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

There was a knock at the door not five minutes after I got home, I opened the door to a pixie like girl standing there "Alice?" I asked not believing my eyes "Heyy Bella, You look good "she smiled

I instantly pulled her into a hug "I've missed you so much" I said as he danced around giggling. Alice pulled away with a huge smile on her face "So tell me about this mystery guy" he demanded "I met him at Music World; he is tall, Black hair, very muscled and his name is Paul Meraz" I finished with a smile.

Alice looked horrified "Bella, Paul is nothing but a player, he just wants to get with you and then he will dump you" she warned

I left for First Beach around seven fifteen; Alice had put me in a pair of light pink shorts, a pink bikini, with a white tank top over it. As I pulled up to the beach to very muscled guys came up to me "Who invited you?" they asked checking me out, "Paul did" I replied shyly

"So you're the chick Paul picked up at Music World" they laughed "You're not the type he normally goes for" they said laughing even harder. I saw someone coming up behind them "You must be Bella?" he guessed. "Is Paul here?" I asked. "Yes he was swimming, he just got out of the water, he should be coming in a minute, and I'm Sam by the way" he said

Just as Sam said that Paul walk up, His hair dripping, wet and the only think he wore was a pair of jeans. I blushed and looked down "Bella" he said with a smile as he walked up to me "Wow you look nice" he commented looking me up and down

I couldn't say anything I was to stunned by how his body looked. "The boys didn't harass you to much sis they?" he asked as he wrapped and arm around my waist, I blushed "Just a little" I admitted.

Paul's Pov

Great Jared and Embry were harassing _my_ Bella. When I first saw what she was wearing I was blown away, she looked so beautiful, and as we walked down to the fire I noticed she was blushing "Is everything ok?" I asked her

"Yea I'm fine" he murmured, that's when Emily saw us; her face lit up with as we walked over to her and sat sown. "Bella, this is Emily, Sam's girlfriend" I informed her, Bella smiled and said hello. "It's very nice to meet you Bella, I've heard very nice things about you" Emily said

Bella and Emily talked for a long time, I got up and grabbed a beer "Want to go for a walk with me?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled as we walked down the beach, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Bella's Pov

I looked up at Paul and remembered what Alice and the boys said "Why did you ask me to come here tonight?" I asked "I wanted to get to know you better" he said as he said that, Jessica came up to Paul and kisses him "Paul, babe you haven't called since we spent the night together" she flirted

At that I pulled away "That's why you asked me here tonight, so you could sleep with me?" I yelled I didn't give him a chance to talk "I never want to see you again!" I screamed and ran up to my truck

The tears had just started to fall down my cheeks when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Get your hands off me Paul!" I growled as I turned around ready to punch him

"Calm down Bella, It's only me" Sam said in a calming tone. "Let go me of me Sam" I demanded "I'm leaving, please tell Paul I Hate him and not to call"


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's Pov

I ran up the beach to the fire, good they were all the boys were there "Who invited Jessica?" I yelled losing my temper. Jacob smiled "I did, calm down Paul, it's not like you wanted anything more from her than sex" he snickered "The way I see it, I did her a favor" he finished

By this point I was shaking "You stupid ass!" I shrieked "I Imprinted on Bella!" It was not hard to see the look of regret on Jacobs face when he put my actions and what I said together "Paul I'm so sorry, I didn't know" he apologized

"Sorry? My imprint just told me she hates me and never wants to see me again! And all you can say is sorry!" My body was shaking so hard I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was the look of hurt on _my_ Bella's face.

"You better hope Bella will talk to me Jake" I hissed "Cause' if she wont you better have a damn good hiding place" I threatened, Jacob would lose his limbs if Bella wouldn't talk to me.

Alice's Pov (Bet you didn't see that coming did you)

Bella was laying face down on her bed, crying when I walked in "Bella? I'm so sorry. I will make him pay for what he has done" I promised.

She looked up at me, her eyes were all red and puffy, Bella pulled me into a tight hug "Do you want to know the worst part?" she asked "I wanted him to come after me and tell me Jessica mint nothing, but he didn't!" she sobbed. "Shhh, Bella hunny it's ok" I comforted her "He doesn't deserve someone as sweet and loving as you" I murmured

Bella's Pov

It has been two weeks since the bonfire; I've only left for school and work. Always fearing I will see Paul. Jacob keeps calling, begging that I call Paul, and every time I refuse not giving him another chance to hurt me. What I want is for Paul to come over and tell me he is sorry, wait outside me house all day.

Today Jake called asking me to hang out at the beach, I agreed, so I pulled on my hot pink bikini top and a pair of short shorts and here I am walking along the beach with Jacob

"Come on Bella, give him another chance, he cant eat, sleep, do anything he is a total mess" "No, Jack for the 15th time, I will not, he asked me to come as his date and I did, then he kissed another girl in front of me" I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Bella I'm the one who invited Jessica" he stated. I just sighed and walked into his kitchen. I herd the front door open and close "Jake?" I called looking to see if he left

I gasped standing face to face with….

Paul's Pov

It was official I looked like crap. I hadn't slept in almost five days, I couldn't eat and every time I closed my eyes I saw Bella, _my_ Bella. I haven't seen or talked to her in tow and a half weeks.

Jake was the only one that would put up with me, so I dragged my butt up the stairs and into his house. "Jake?" I herd someone ask. That stopped me dead in my tracks, it couldn't be. Just then she walked around the corner.

I gasped there standing in front of me was _my_ Bella, this brought tears to my eyes, I Paul Meraz, never cried and now I was about to break down, I barely made it to the couch before I started sobbing "Bella I'm so sorry, Please forgive me, Jessica means nothing to me compeered to you, please…. Please give me another chance" I begged

When I looked at Bella she had tears in her eyes, great Paul you made your imprint cry. I held my arms open to her, wanting to hold her. With out a second thought she ran into my arms and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Paul I can see what Jake mint, you look horrible smiled an this, that right there was one of the reasons I loved Bella, she always put others first, she put her hand on my cheek "I put my hand on top of hers "I haven't slept in almost five days, and I can't eat" I sighed

She let out a little gasp "Five days?" she murmured. "Yes every time I closed my eyes I saw you" I admitted, Bella looked into my eyes and slowly leaned into kiss me

Jacob's Pov

The door opened and I knew Paul was here, as I walked out to the living room, to stop any fight form happening, I saw Bella and Paul sitting on MY couch sucking each others face's off.

"Just to let you know, humans need to breath" I said sarcastically. Eventually they pulled away from each other and Paul wrapped her up in his arms "Looks like you forgave him" I said looking at Bella. "Yea when I saw what it was doing to him being away from me, and I missed him like hell" she said smiling like she just saw the sun for the first time.

Paul just sat there holding her in his arms, I sighed, I hated to do this, but Paul had something to do.

_Buzzes Buzz Buzz, _Paul pulled out his phone _Yo man you have patrol, sorry –Jake_

He suddenly looked all sad. "I'm sorry, Bella I have to go to do something, meet me on the beach around nine?" he asked.

Bella looked as if she was going to cry "Ok I'll see you then" she sighed and kissed him good bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I've had some writers block. Hope you like it :D **

Paul's pov

As soon as I phased I could hear the guys telling me I didn't need to patrol today.

_Paul man, you should go home and get some rest –_Jared

_Yea go get some sleep-_ Embry

_Stop moping, get off your ass and talk to her! –_ Leah

_Guy's and Leah, ENOUGH! Paul can patrol today if he wants to- _Sam

_No I'm fine really, I saw Bella today-_ Me

_Finally! – _Leah

_What happened? – _Jared+Emdry

_Well I asked her to give me another chance and then we kissed- _Me

_Good for you man- _Sam

I was thinking about what happened between Bella and me, when Leah interrupted me.

_EW! Gorse I did not need to see that! – _Leah

_Looks like the La Push player has still got it- _Jared

_Nice- _Seth

_Paul, focus and stop thinking about Bella- _Sam

Sam was right, we had to focus and watch out for and vamps, but no matter what I did I couldn't get her out of my head.

_Paul, you should tell Bella that you're a wolf and about the imprint-_Sam

_I was planning to do that tonight but I'm worried about how she will take it-_ Me

_We're here for you man- _Quil

_You can do it man-_ Embry

_Speak for your selves- _Leah

_We will be there for Paul- _Sam

Sam made that an alpha order.

_Awww, I don't even like her Sam and I don't ever plan on liking her_-Leah

_Enough, Leah-_Sam

_3 hours later…_

I walked over to where Bella was sitting "Heyy cutie" I said, smiling "Heyy" she replied

"Bella I have something to tell you" I began "I'm a werewolf, and I imprinted on you. Imprinting is what happens when a wolf finds his soul mate" I rushed it all out

Bella started laughing "That's real funny" she snickered "Bella, I'm not joking around. The old tribe stories are true. I'm a werewolf, we hunt vampires" I told her

She still didn't believe me so I moved away a few feet and phased, making sure not to hurt her and she fainted

"Bella?" I asked franticly

Bella's pov

The last thing I remembered was that I was standing on first beach with Paul, he told me he was a wolf, and I had burst out laughing. Then Paul started taking off his pants! The next thing I saw was a large gray wolf was standing there

I fainted

It was all too much to take in, werewolves, vampires! My boyfriend was a wolf! I don't know how long I was out.

My eyelids fluttered open and standing around me were seven large men and a girl. I gasped

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Sam asked. I didn't answer him, I was to busy looking at the people around me, they were all looking at me.

The one person I refused to look at was Paul, I saw him differently no, he was no longer the cute guy I met in at music world, But a big beautiful gray wolf.

"Bella?" Paul asked moving close I flinched away and instantly regretted it, seeing the pain it caused him. "I'm sorry, I just need some time to think about all this" I murmured as I walked out of the house

Leah's Pov

Bella just walked out? She doesn't know how lucky she is to have Paul love her so much! I would give anything to have the love of my life back Paul had just started to go after her "Paul, let me do this" I told him as I went after her.

"Paul, please I just need to think, I still love you" she said "I'm not Paul" I snapped "Now listen to me Isabella Swan, Paul is going crazy back there, because he wants to accept and his family, were all he's got and now he thinks he is going to lose his imprint" I hissed at her She opened her mouth "I'm not done! Paul is ready to break down crying. He loves you and you walked out when he was worried that you wouldn't accept him! I finished

"You think I don't love him? I find out I'm dating the biggest player in La Push, I don't care about that! I find out my boyfriend turns into a giant Wolf, I don't care about that! I just need time to get it through my head! I just found out that me ex is a vamp…" she stopped short

I just stood there gaping at her like a goldfish "You dated a leech?" I asked


End file.
